The Promise of Forever
by HSPhoenix
Summary: After years of love and crime, John finally conquers his fear of rejection and proposes to Sherlock. This is a collaboration with my friend who wrote the first chapter. Rated T for possible mature content in the future DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN SHERLOCK OR THE CHARACTERS. Includes intense Johnlock! ;-)
1. John's Point Of View

Johnlock Proposal

He had everything to lose. In his hand he held the fate of John and Sherlock's future. The small, velvet box contained the potential to change everything. The anticipation of Sherlock's arrival was impossible to bear. The idea of rejection racked John's body with shudders and sucked the air out of his lungs. Involuntarily, he kept playing terrible scenarios out in his head. Stop it, he chided himself. Worrying will do nothing to prevent the possible devastating outcome. "Excuse me! Waiter!" the waiter scurried over, balancing a tray of food precariously on his hand. "Yes sir?" the waiter said in a heavy French accent. Feeling totally out of place, John smoothed down his jacket self-consciously and cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you could recommend champagne. An um- good…. Good one?"

"Of course Monsieur! Are you searching for romance tonight?" Romance? Romance was child's play. What Sherlock and John had was not romance. Romance was nothing. Love was something. Being IN` love was everything. It started the Christmas after Sherlock returned from the grave. After the inevitably tedious Christmas party, Sherlock and John were giddy with alcohol. They were sprawled out on the sofa, limbs entangled, Sherlock spurting out ridiculous deductions. "And that woman… Ann?"

"Abigail." John corrected half-heartedly. Sherlock sighed. "Close enough! Anyway, whenever you looked at her she fiddled with her hands.A nervous habit. Also, her clothes are coordinated to match the colour of your eyes. An association she is obviously trying to encourage. She wants to impress you. Also-"

"Sherlock."

"Hmmmmm?" Maybe it was the alcohol corrupting all of his common sense. Maybe it was the way his jealousy melted his insides. Maybe it was the way his blue eyes shone with the promise of an exciting new day of solving crimes and danger. But John did something incredibly stupid. Knocking Sherlock backwards and landing rather clumsily on top of him, John cupped the detective's cheeks in his hands and brought their lips together.

That was the kiss that changed everything.


	2. Sherlock's Point Of View

Chapter 2

He had nothing to worry about. He instantly spotted the velvet case he had wondered what it contained. So the previous day while John was using the bathroom he had a sneak peek of what was inside. When Sherlock opened it he was surprised. It was a ring. He was confused. He deduced that John was probably going to give it to Mary as a present. Now that he thought about it more John wasn't the type of friend he was with Mary to him. Maybe their 'good' friendship was more than that, but he wasn't sure if the feeling was mutual.

He had to go and meet John at the restaurant; it was just going to be the two of them. For some unknown he was glad that it was just the two of them. He was prepared, he started an hour ago. He was wearing his purple shirt that perhaps made him rather incongruous amongst all of the formal attire; however he knew John liked it – a lot! Just thinking about him made Sherlock smile inside. Did he just say (or more like think) that he LOVED John Watson. That was a battle that he quickly lost. He did love John. When he saw John sitting there, wringing his fingers, a band of sweat forming on his creased forehead, he understood. John was going to propose. But not to Mary. To HIM… Suddenly he was storming towards John with great purpose. John caught Sherlock's eyes and held them in a loving gaze. Sherlock dropped his haughty demeanour and slowed his pace. He smiled. This piqued John's interest. Sherlock took his seat opposite John. He couldn't shake off the feeling that his deductions were wrong and that John was not going to satisfy his deepest desire.


End file.
